The Legendary Jinchūrikis
Synopsis Ichika Orimura begins to attend the Infinite Stratos Academy. As the first male in the world to ever pilot an IS, he becomes an instant sensation among the all-female students of the academy. He later learns that his dorm roommate is his childhood friend, kendo champion Houki Shinonono, whom he has not seen in six years with Miwa Tomoe. Plot The Episode begins at Infinite Stratos Academy. Miwa in her Infinite Stratos recalled the incident of Kalos and which involves the construction of the Super Weapon. After that, Ichika Orimura is attending the Infinite Stratos Academy as he is the first male in the world to ever pilot an IS where he becomes a sensation among the all female students of the academy. With his homeroom teacher being his older sister Chifuyu, an ex-IS pilot, Ichika is in unease and unprepared and trying to get use to the academy. Later he learns his dorm roommate is his childhood friend, kendo champion Houki Shinonono, who he has not seen in six years. When his class decides to elect him as their class representative, the British cadet representative and noble, Cecilia Alcott is against it and challenges him to an IS duel for the position. Ichika is told by Chifuyu that he will be provided with his own personal IS for his match against Cecilia, a rarity since there are only 467 IS Cores that were created by Tabane Shinonono, Houki's older sister before she disappeared. To prepare himself, Houki agrees to train Ichika by practicing Kendo. On the day of the match, Ichika is given the IS Byakushiki against Cecilia's IS, Blue Tears but was interrupted by Schroeder the Shredder in the White Knight who was after Miwa Tomoe and became the Super Schroeder Shredder. Cecilia has the advantage at the beginning as her IS is a Sniper while Ichika IS is a Close-range fighter but Super Schroeder Shredder has the advantage against Cecilia. Cecilia learns that Miwa was piloting the Akatsubaki just like from an ancient legend. Miwa was confused with this legend. Much to her surprise and irritation, Cecilia then starts explaining about an IS Representative Candidate and boasting about how elite she is and tells her of the ancient legend of Murakumo and how she is equal to Cecelia. In Cecelia's story about Murakumo, during Murakumo's adventure in outer space with his friends, they discovered the Onam System consisted of eight planets. Murakumo saw the massive evil monster, the Super Yamata no Orochi; and eight headed marshmallow dragon, Murakumo and the Super Yamata no Orochi battled each other for the planets. Murakumo protects his friends from danger and finally won the battle. The Super Yamata no Orochi was swallowed by Murakumo who feared that upon his death, the body wouldn't digest and the Super Yamata no Orochi would emerge. In response, Murakumo transformed the Super Yamata no Orochi into eight battle suits and encasing it in the process, one of which is buried deep in the center of the temple like planets called the Megarex which orbits over every moon and no one was supposed to have access to the core of the Megarex. If anyone breaks the seal of any temples, the Super Yamata no Orochi could be revived. At the Present, Miwa recognized Murakumo as her father and the Eggman Empire must have broken the seals of every temple. Suddenly, Cecilia protests and says it's humiliating to let the Galactic Empire break the seal but it was Meklord Tsukuyomi, an evil ruler Yomi, succeeded in reaching the capsules one after another destroyed using his powerful robots, the Evil Sky Warriors. But the capsules went out of control and headed out to Dens and Cecilia and Miwa and Ichika received the Infinite Stratos as god-like powers. When he tried to acquire the last capsule from the planet Ismo, the most powerful Sky Warrior, Susanoo, got out of control and was blown away. Miwa distracting the Super Shredder like Infinite Stratos lone enough, Ichika is able to trap it in the rock slide. After Super Schroeder Shredder's defeat, Cecelia tells Miwa the story of how the strange mutant ninja turtles came to be. In Cecelia's story about the turtles that Miwa's father held, Murakumo has a pet rat named Sprinter. With out the home given by Girouette, Murakumo was forced to join Heaven Tail Guild and go into the sewers. Due to a traffic accident, Murakumo discovered the our baby turtles and a canister of radioactive ooze which were sent down into the sewer, where they were exposed to the strange substance that mutated both Splinter and the turtles. That night one of the Heaven Tail Guild members told Murakumo that it was Schroeder the Shredder who sent Serpent to kill Murakumo's adoptive father. Within hours Sprinter and the turtles were intelligent, humanoid mutants. Sprinter named the four turtles: Leon, Dawn, Ralph and Micro Machine (after a book on Renaissance artists that he found in a storm drain) and in the following years trained them in the arts of Ninjutsu so that they should take revenge for his dead master, while still raising them as his own sons. Although Sprinter at the beginning was very careful to keep his existence and his foster sons secret from the rest of the world rates, the five little turtles made friendly contacts with the upper world, in particular with Miwa and Casey. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Egg Pawns *Ichika *Chifuyu *Cecilia *Houki *Honne *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Murakumo Gekko *True Paul Gekko *Utakata Junior *Bastia *Vent *Aile *Dawn *Ralph *Micro *Leon *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Senna Kyoudou *Soo-Won *Schroeder Shredder *Dr. Chaplin *Karai *Miwa *Razhar *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon